Clays have been used for several years in detergents to provide softening of the fabrics washed with the compositions. The have been described as materials which can be dry-added to the other detergent granules, or can be mixed with other ingredients. EP-A-313146 described clay particles 60% to 99% clay and a humectant, which are added to a detergent composition.
Clay flocculating agent have also been known for several years, to improve the deliver of the clay to the fabric. EP-A-313146 also describes that the detergents containing the clay particles comprise preferably a clay flocculating agent.
The inventors have now found that when the efficiency of the clay deposition can be enhanced when the clay and the flocculating agent are present in an intimate mixture with one another. Not only does this improve clay deposition efficiency but this also allows for the same softness performance to be delivered with reduced levels of clay.
Whilst deposition of the clay is enhanced by the use of the intimate mixtures, it has been found that it is also important to effectively distribute the flocculating clay during the wash. The inventors have found that this is achieved by mixing the mixture of clay and flocculating agent with a surfactant. However, the also found that the delivery is even further improved when also a powdered or granular carrier material is mixed with the clay, flocculating agent and surfactant. Furthermore, the use of the surfactant improves the ease of mixing of the clay and the flocculating agent whilst the carrier material allows the formation of a non-sticky and easy handable mixture, which can be processed easily in to its required form. In this form the mixture has also be found to more storage stable, which is advantages because the mixture can then be stored until final use and it does not to be further processed immediately.
It is highly preferred that the carrier material comprises an alkalinity source and/or a builder, because then a multi-purpose softening component is obtained. Such a component can be useful in several applications, including as component of a detergent composition, as a component of a fabric softener composition, or as washing and softening component on its own, in particular for hand washing or washing of small washing loads or of washing loads which are not to heavily soiled.